What Decision?
by Becci 'D
Summary: Tai is trying to make a decision but don't know what to do. This is a Taito/Yamichi fic so if you don't like gay content I advise you not to read!
1. Is this the right decision?

It was lunchtime and I was sitting by myself in the canteen waiting for my friends ****

Becci 'D': Hi ya all! Just going to say that I do not own digimon! The only thing I own is my screwed up mind! Anyway if you see this ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It means it is a change of scenery! And the whole story is in Tai's pov! In addition, just to warn you this is a Taito. Therefore, gay content is in this story. That's it for now! You don't want to hear me keep babbling. So, read on!

#######################################################

****

What Decision?

It was lunchtime and I was sitting by myself in the canteen waiting for my friends. I was observing the people around me. As I looked around my gaze came upon the group in the corner. There were three lads and two girls. Nothing unusual you think? However, the thing was they were all gay. Everyone in the school always call them names like 'faggot' or 'dikes' but the truth is I was wondering shall I join them? I have been having strange feelings recently towards guys. So, that means I must be gay? Or is it a phase I'm going through? I have always had interests in girls but they don't seem that fun anymore! I thought Sora was the one for me but I was wrong. It was just crush. I was only 11 for crying out loud! I did not know what love was, not really. However, as I looked at them one of the boys saw me and rudely stuck his finger up at me. It caught me by surprised I didn't expect him to do that. Therefore, I looked away when I saw my friends coming towards me.

"Yo Taichi!" greeted Matt as he sat down.

"Hey Matt, Sora, Iz" I greeted back to them all.

"Hey Tai" replied Sora and Izzy.

"So, what took you guys so long?" I asked.

"Blame Sora here. She had to use the ladies room" smiled Matt as Sora hit him on the arm.

"Ah, did nature call or was it Miss-change-my-pad-time!?" I laughed, as did Matt.

"You guys are so disgusting!" Izzy cringed.

"I totally agree!" Sora huffed.

"Come on! It is a fact of life! I here you girls talking about it all the time!" said Matt.

"True but at least were sensible unlike SOME people" said Sora.

"Do you mind! I'm trying to eat here!" Izzy said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Tai, I heard a little rumour about you" Matt said changing the subject.

"WHAT!?" I panicked. Matt then leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Excuse me!?" I said. I was a relieved though cause I thought he was going to mention something else.

"So is it true?" smirked Matt.

"No way! Where on earth did you hear a thing like that!?" I asked.

"I was pulling your leg! Dumb ass! You're so gullible!" Matt burst out laughing. I sighed a sound of relief again.

"What's your last period?" I asked changing the subject and Sora glared at me. I soon realised what I said.

"I don't mean that! I meant your last lesson!" I correct before I got an ear full.

"Oh, I've got textiles" replied Sora.

"I've got information computer technology" Izzy smiled.

"That's a mouth full!" I smiled " you could of just said I.C.T!"

"Well because of how small your brain is Tai I thought I should use the full term!" said Izzy.

"Haha! Very funny!" I retorted back.

"Well Tai you have Maths with me" Matt said as slapped my back.

"Lucky me" I replied as Matt gave me a jokingly glare. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well guys, it was nice eating lunch but I have to be off. The 'I.C.T' teacher needs my help!" Izzy said getting up.

"What doe's 'I.C.T' stand for?" Matt asked jokingly. Izzy just rolled his eyes. "See you later" 

"Bye Izzy" said Sora.

"Yeah, later Iz" I said as he left the canteen.

"What's the time?" Matt asked.

"Err, almost registration" I said looking at my watch.

"Do you want to get some fresh air? Cause it's really stuffy in here" asked Matt.

"Yeah sure" agreed Sora as she and Matt got up. I stayed sitting down.

"Are you coming Tai?" asked Matt and I still remand in my sit.

"Err, no I want to stay here. I catch you guys later" I said as Matt shrugged.

"Ok then" he said as he left with Sora. 

I sat by my self again. I found my self looking at the gays again. I wanted to get this feeling of my chest but I was to scared on how my friends would react. Or the fact I would be picked on. The group started to get up and as they walked for the door some one shouted 'Faggots' at them. I grabbed my bag and got up to follow them. I don't know why but I just wanted to. I followed them down the corridor and the boy who stuck his finger up at me went in the boy's loos. I followed him in and as I did so, his group gave me funny looks. But I just ignored it. The thing was, wherever they were standing, sitting or whatever, no one straight went near them. I didn't need to go but I still went in. I saw the boy washing his hands and he looked up at me.

"Umm, sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to stare" I apologised as I sweatdropped. The boy raised an eyebrow then he smiled. 

"It's ok, it's just when people stare it gets me angry" he said as he dried his hands. "My name's Josh"

"I'm Tai" I said nervously. I didn't know why I was so nervous. He was only introducing himself.

"I know who you are, your like the most popular guy around!" said Josh.

"Thanks, I'm not like that popular" I said.

"Your are when it comes to soccer" He smiled "Well I catch you later, my friends are properly wondering what's happened?"

"Yeah, bye" I said as Josh left the bathroom. There that weren't so bad. Gay's are really quite nice people! I thought to myself. I came out of the bathroom and I saw Josh and his mates walk around the corner.

"What did he want!?" asked one of the girls.

"He apologised for staring" replied Josh.

"He never? What you mean you had a decent conversation with Taichi Kamiya!?" the girl said shocked.

"Yeah, he even shook my hand when I introduced myself" smiled Josh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in boring Maths lesson next to Matt. He kept making me laugh at the jokes he kept telling, which got us in trouble. I sat second from the back and behind me sat one of Josh's friends. Matt nudged me with his elbow.

"I think you've pulled!" he said as he winked. I looked at him blankly. Then he motioned to turn round. So I looked round and Josh's friend was staring at me. I turned round at Matt and he had a smile creeping up on his face.

"What!?" I mouthed at him. He just smiled again and mouthed "Lover boy". I picked up his bag and shoved it at him, which made him fall of his sit. I burst out laughing, as did the rest of the class. The teacher got angry again.

"YAMATO ISHIDA! TAICHI KAMIYA! OUT SIDE NOW!" he shouted as I helped Matt up and we both left the classroom in laughter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now late after school because Matt and me got an after school detention for causing havoc in the class. This wasn't unusual for us. Matt had gone his way home and I was on my way home. When I got in, I had a lecture from my mother. She said 'I should have called to let her know where I was!'. I soon got myself in the clear when I explained everything. She just rolled her eyes at me and said 'I've should of known!'

I jumped onto my bed and just laid their thinking. I was trying to decide if I was gay or not? I couldn't be gay!? I mean it's wrong. It's not right. But what is right? I brushed it off my mind and tried to think of something else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Next day: school) 

I was in the boy's lavatory washing my hands when Josh and his other two friends came in.

"Hi Tai" greeted Josh.

"Hi Josh" I greeted back.

"I haven't introduced you to my friends, this is Danny" he said as he pointed to a dark hared boy who was looking at me in a very uncomfortable way! "And this is Sam". He also was looking at me in an uncomfortable way. I started to freak out a little.

"Umm, hi" I said rather stupidly.

"So what makes one of the popular guys become friends with us?" asked Sam.

"Err, I don't know? What's the difference of being straight or bent? Were all human!" I replied nervously. I didn't know why I was. Probably the GAY atmosphere. 

"It's nice to meet ya! Ruby and Valerie are waiting out side" said Danny. 

"Yeah, nice to meet you too" I replied as I shock his hand. "Well I have to be off, so I see you guys later"

"Ok then Tai, see ya!" said Josh as I headed for the door. As I did, Danny winked at me. This made me feel uneasy.

When I walked out the door the two girls Sam mentioned smiled at me and I smiled ratherly fake. 

I quickly walked past them and to my embarrassment Matt, Sora, and Izzy were all standing there watching me!

"What happened in there? Actually I don't won't to know!" said Sora.

"Absolutely nothing!" I blurted out. Matt raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Sure it never!?" 

"It's the truth! I swear!" I said trying to convince them, I was innocent.

"Tai something strange is going on? Since when do you talk to faggots?" asked Izzy.

"They spoke to me!" I corrected which wasn't 100% correct.

"Looks like Tai has got himself a fan club!" laughed Matt as I glared at him. Maybe I have but I wish you could join me? WAIT A MINUTE! What the hell was I thinking!? I am not gay! On the other hand, am I? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you hear about Tai?" asked a blond hair girl.

"Do you mean the thing about being gay?" replied the other girl.

"Yeah, I can't believe it! I swear his made a couple of passes towards me!" said the bond girl disappointed.

"In your dreams girl! The guy is G-A-Y!" said her friend.

"Why is it all the handsome guys are gay!? It's not fair! I bet Tai's best mate Matt is gay too!" wined the blond girl.

"Maybe but Tai is defiantly gay!" gossiped the snotty girl.

"EXCUSE ME!?" said Sora angrily. 

"Oh! Hi Sora" girl said embarrassed.

"What's this about Tai?" Sora asked.

"Is it true? Is Tai gay?" asked the blond girl.

"I don't know! I mean NO! He's not!" replied Sora even more angrily.

"You're not even sure! So how can you say NO his NOT!?" said the snotty girl.

"Cause he's my best friend! I've known him practically all my life! I think I know if his bent or not!" answered Sora.

"Yeah! Sora's right! Tai can't be gay! He's too cute!" said the blond girl.

At this, point Tai was walking over to them and the snotty girl looked up then whispered in her friend's ear.

"Come on we have to go before we catch the faggots disease!" she said as she pushed her friend to leave.

Tai was standing behind Sora and looked at the two girls' strangely. 

"FAGGOT!" She said as she walked past. I looked at Sora blankly.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"Tai, there's something I have to ask you" said Sora as I looked at her confused.

"Are you? I mean, do you like boys?" asked Sora. I was shocked!

"NO! What makes you think that!?" I refused. 

"There's been a rumour going around that your gay. Cause you've been talking to the queers" replied Sora.

"So? Doesn't mean I'm gay! They happen to be nice people" I explained.

"Well if you say so" hesitated Sora.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe it! The whole school was gossiping about me. How I am meant to be gay! I cannot see what all the fuss is about. I AM NOT GAY! But am I lying to myself? Alternatively, to the whole world? 

I was interrupted from my thoughts from the teacher yelling my name. I looked away from the window and looked at the teacher blankly.

"I'm glad to have you back Tai" said the teacher as the class laughed at me. I just smiled embarrassed and Izzy raised an eyebrow at me.

"What!?" I said as he just shrugged and paid attention to the teacher. However, I was going into one of my own daydreams again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tai? You Who Tai? TAI!" someone shouted as I woke up imeadiatley. I looked around the room until my eyes came in to focus with Izzy and the teacher staring at me. The rest of the class was no where in site.

"It's about time! Now I know why your always late for school!" said Izzy. I just looked at him tiredly.

"Izzy may you leave the classroom please I would like to talk to Taichi here" asked the teacher as I gulped. Izzy happily left the classroom and left me to face the bruin hell.

"Tai, is there something wrong? Because this is the first time, you have fallen asleep in my lesson. And it is also the first time you haven't caused havoc with Matt" asked the teacher worriedly.

"No, I was just…" I couldn't think of any thing to say!

"Umhm, Tai you can talk to me if something is troubling you?" said the teacher. 

"No that's ok, there's nothing wrong, really, I was just, err…tired! Yeah that's it! I didn't get much sleep last night" I said nervously as I sweatdropped.

The teacher didn't seem convinced but he let me go. where I had to face the questions from my friends waiting outside.

I walked out of school slowly where Izzy, Sora, and Matt were waiting.

"He must be really mad if he talked to you this long!" said Sora.

"Yeah" I said quietly as I walked past them. They all looked at each other then cached me up.

"So what did he say?" asked Matt.

"Nothing much, just the usual yelling" I lied.

"What's up?" asked Matt who was very concerned.

"Nothing, just tired. Therefore, I am going to go straight home tonight. I will see you guys tomorrow" I lied again.

"Ok Tai, see you later" said Izzy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked home slowly and was not paying attention to the world around me. I was to busy deep in thought once again. I figured that I was partly gay. I must be if I looked at boys the way I should girls. However, I never gave any hints out cause I know that would get me in trouble or even beaten up! As I was not looking where I was going, I walked out into the road where a car was coming. I didn't notice it, as I was not paying any attention. The car started beeping that's when I realised it was coming straight for me. But then someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me to safety. The car just missed me. It whizzed by so fast I didn't notice it. When I was pulled back I hit the ground hard. I groaned and looked up to who it was. I thought it was Matt but it was TK. He helped me up, that's when I saw Kari was there too.

"Tai what on earth were you doing!?" demanded Kari who was still in slight shock. "You could have been killed!"

I didn't know what to say. I just looked at my sister blankly. I think I was still in shock.

"I don't know" I replied quietly. "Thanks for saving me TK"

"I'm just glad that I got here in time" smiled TK. Kari looked at me with concerned eyes.

"You wasn't trying to kill yourself?" she asked me. 

"No! I just didn't…I mean! I wasn't paying attention that's all" I replied. "Anyway TK thanks again. I'm going to go home now" I said as I started to walk home. I wanted to get far away from that atmosphere. Cos I was more embarrass then anything.

"Wait! Weren't you meant to be going out with my brother and the others?" asked TK. I stopped in my tracks.

"Yeah, but I rather tired so I wanted to go home" I replied as I started my journey home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Evening: Matt's place)

"So did you enjoy yourself?" asked TK.

"Yeah, it was ok" replied Matt.

"How comes Tai didn't go?" asked TK.

"He said he was tired. He did fall asleep in class today. I think the teacher had a right go at him!" explained Matt.

"Well it must have really hit him! Cause he was going to kill himself!" said TK.

"What!?" Matt said surprised.

"I was walking Kari home when she spotted Tai. He walked straight out in front of a car! I managed to get there in time before he got hit!" explained TK. Matt looked shocked.

"Is he alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, luckily. If I had been about one second later he would have been killed for sure!" replied TK.

"What is wrong with him!?" Matt said trying to think.

"What do you mean?" asked TK puzzled.

"Well, Tai has been acting a bit strangely recently" replied Matt.

"In what way?" asked TK.

"Today Sora told me she bumped into these girls who were talking about Tai. When Sora found out what it was, she was devastated!" told Matt.

"What did they say?" TK asked eager to get the info.

"They said that he was GAY!" Matt said, as TK couldn't believe his ears.

"WHAT!? Your telling me that Tai is GAY!?" TK said shocked. Matt nodded his head.

"Yeah and I'm starting to believe it my self. Because the other day, we found Tai talking to the faggots and usually he cusses them all the time like everyone else! He said nothing was going on but I'm not sure. Also in class one of them was looking at Tai in a most uncomfortable way!" explained Matt.

"Surely not!? Tai gay!? No way!" TK said in disbelieve. "What do you think? Cause weren't you in his position once?"

"Yeah, so?" said Matt getting nervous.

"I mean, it sounds like Tai is acting the same way you did" said TK.

"Did you have to bring that up?" Matt said not wanting to talk about it.

"Your still not sure? Are you?" asked TK. Matt looked around nervously then nodded his head.

"Come on Matt! We've been through all this! Your either gay? Or your not!?" 

"I can't make up my mind! It's hard. I keep telling my self that it's wrong but still my heart grieves so much just to hold Taichi in my arms!" Matt soon realised what he said and clomped his hands over his mouth. TK just smiled.

"Its about time! I knew you had feelings for Tai from the start!" smiled TK.

"You have to keep this between us!" Matt panicked.

"Of course I will! I'm not like Davis! I big blabber mouth!" said TK as Matt sighed in relief. 

"If you feel like that with Tai why don't you tell him?" asked TK.

"I can't! What if I was wrong and he is straight!? I will make a fool out of my self!" replied Matt. "And not only that! If I get found out I will be taken a micky out of for the rest of my life! And it won't look good for the band!"

"I know what your getting at but your going to make your self unhappy if you keep feelings bottled up all the time! Look what happened in the digiworld all them years ago!" explained TK.

"Yeah, I know but…" Matt trailed off. "Can we please just drop it!? Were meant to be discussing about Tai not me!"

"But it just seems that you need as much help as he does!" TK said as he sighed.

"I'm fine, really! But Tai's not. He tried to kill himself for crying out loud! I didn't!" Matt pointed out.

"True" TK sighed again, as did Matt. "Maybe Kari has found out what's wrong?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kamiya residence)

Tai was slowly dosing off on his bed. He didn't talk much and he didn't even have dinner which was very strange for him.

Kari came quietly into their bedroom and sat on the end of Tai's bed. Tai didn't even notice her until she coughed slightly to announce her presence. Tai jumped out of his skin and fell on the floor with a loud THUD!

"Tai you ok?" Kari said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah" I said as I rubbed my head and got up. "You just scared the hell out me!"

"Tai" Kari began but paused. I sat next to her on the bed.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked.

"Is something bothering you?" Kari asked me. I shifted nervously like I just committed a crime.

"N,no!" I said shakily. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, its just that" Kari paused again. "You have been acting strangely recently and you seem nervous all the time".

"I'm ok" I said quickly. I was just lying to myself again.

"But you're not! You tried to kill yourself today!" Kari said getting a little angry.

"I wasn't trying to KILL MYSELF!" I corrected her. "I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings" I sighed and thought about what happened "I was thinking about something and I didn't realise I had stepped out in front of a CAR!"

"How could you not realise!? What was so important that made you do that!?" demanded Kari.

"I can't say" I said quietly as I moved myself to lie on the bed again. 

"Why not? I'm your sister. I'm not going to say any thing!" said Kari. I could feel her eyes glaring at the back of me. I knew she wasn't going to give up. I sighed again and turned round to face her.

"You promise?" I said as Kari smiled and sat closer to me.

"Yeah I promise Tai" Kari said. 

"Ok, well I have been thinking about something a lot recently. And I can't make up my mind to which answer" I said as I sat up. Kari looked at me with concerned eyes and picked up my hand.

"What's the question?" she asked.

"I keep looking at…" I trailed off. And Kari rubbed my hand.

"I think I'm gay!" Kari looked at me shocked. First, she didn't say anything and I thought when she was going to she would disapprove of it.

"Tai?" Kari said rather calmly. I looked at her. "I just want you to know that I don't care that your gay. In addition, I wouldn't care if you're straight either. All that matters is that no matter what you are I love you. You're my big brother and your decision is my decision"

I smiled at Kari and then I wrapped her into a bear hug. I was so happy that Kari didn't care.

"Thanks Kari" I mumbled with joy. Kari gave me one of her big smiles.

"It's ok Tai" she said "But are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, defiantly. And I'm already in love!" I admitted.

"Who is it?" asked Kari. I didn't want to tell her but…

"Matt" I answered. Kari had a surprised look on her face but then smiled again.

"Thought as much" Kari said and I looked at her now surprised.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to ask? Are you going to say anything?" asked Kari.

"How can I? Matt is straight. I am not! So how would Matt feel the same way?" I almost shouted in her face "If I told him I probably loose him as a friend!"

"Tai, did you think before you told me that you would loose me as a sister?" asked Kari.

"Yeah, but this is different!" I said getting frustrated.

"How is it different? You thought the same thing and I didn't care" said Kari as she tried to calm me down.

"I know but you are my sister, I know that no matter what I am you still will love me" I said.

"You have a point there" emitted Kari.

I sighed heavily as I rested my head in my hand.

"Well you never know the answer to you ask the question" said Kari.

"Hmm" I mumbled. I was in thought again on what to do? Shall I tell him? On the other hand, should I not?

"Tai, listen. I'm not very good at situation such as this but I know if you keep things bottled up it's going eat you up! So my advice is to follow your heart not your eyes!" advised Kari. "Cause I know what you're thinking. You think if people know about you there going to treat you like the others"

"Yeah, I will hate to come home after school beaten again and again! I will have a bruises on top of bruises!" I said. Kari was good at opening me up.

We sat in silence for a while. I was thinking again.

"I'm going to tell him!"

#######################################################

TO BE CONTINUED…………

****

Becci 'D': Hoped you liked it? Please review? I would appreciate it if you did. THANKS! #^__~#


	2. Building courage

Becci 'D': Here it is ****

Becci 'D': Here it is! The second part that you have all been waiting for! I would like to thank you all for reviewing the first chapter and I never knew that my story was going to turn out so well! I hope this chapter is just as successful. Once again if you see this ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ it means a change of scenery and it's still in Tai's POV. In addition, just to warn you this is a Taito/Yamichi fic so if gay content disgusts you I advise you not to read. So enough of me bragging on! On with the fic! Oh wait! Before I do I just have to say "I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!" There I said it!

ON WITH FIC!!!!

################################################################

****

WHAT DECISION? Part 2

It was early in the morning and I would have to get up soon because of school. My mind kept on thinking about what I said to Kari. 'I'm going to tell him!' But could I? Still all the consequences were flowing through my brain. What if he rejects me? Will I make a fool of myself? Can I face other people who dislike the idea of someone gay? Will my friends still be my friends at the end of the day? SNAP OUT OF IT TAI!! One: I already make a fool of myself. Two: Of course, I will still have my friends. Three: So, what if people do not like me for who I am! Josh and his friends get on all right! However, there is still one question I cannot answer. Will Matt reject me? Never mind that Tai! I'm going to tell him! I am the holder of courage so it's in my blood to go right ahead and tell him. However, to boost my courage I think I need a little help!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(School)

"So how's everything then Val?" asked Sam

"Oh it's great! My mum is so cool about all this. And she doesn't seem to mind that I already have a girlfriend!" replied Valerie happily.

"That's great" said Danny.

"Umhm!" mumbled Valerie happily.

"Hey you lot!" shouted someone.

Val, Sam, and Dan turned round to see Ruby and Josh catching up to them.

"Morning" greeted Danny.

"Hey" replied Josh. Ruby ran right into Valerie's arms and kissed.

"I'm so happy!" cried Ruby "I love you so much!"

"Same here!" agreed Valerie. The girls then walked off in there own direction giggling and smiling.

"Glad to see things turned out ok" said Josh.

"Yeah, when I met up with Val this morning she was jumping for joy!" said Sam. The three of them then began to walk down the corridor when Tai suddenly came round the corner. He looked a bit disturbed and nervous.

"Hey Tai what's up?" asked Josh. 

"Can I have a word? Please? This is really important!" I asked.

"Err, yeah sure" agreed Josh.

"Not here" I said as I walked past them heading for the loos. All three just followed me. I felt a bit relived when I entered because there were no people to listen or stare.

"What's this about Tai?" asked Danny.

"I need your help" I confessed "I, err, well" I couldn't get my words out. I was so embarrassed and a shamed that I was loosing it. I hung my head and stared at the ground thinking on how I could start. Then Josh came towards me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok, what ever you got to say we won't say anything or laugh, nothing like that!" Josh said. Again, I felt a little more relived.

"Well" I begun "I want to confess my love for someone…and" I paused for a second before I continued. "And it's Matt". I hung my head again. I was really embarrassed but they were like me. They should understand.

The three of them looked at each other surprised at first but then smiled.

"I know what your thinking, you think he will reject you?" asked Danny. I just nodded my head. I still kept my head hung.

"There's no need to be ashamed. I think you were brave to come and ask us for help" said Sam "I went through the same thing!"

I lifted my head to see three smiling faces.

"Thanks" I said rather quietly. Josh put his arm around my shoulders.

"Listen, we have all been there. And everything turned out ok for us didn't it?" said Josh.

"Yeah I guess" I said.

"Just go right up and tell him. Even if he does reject you, I'm sure you and him will still be friends. I mean whenever I see you, you're always with him. Best buds should understand" smiled Danny.

"Yeah, and if all goes wrong you have me and the lads are here to support you" said Josh. That made me smile. I was beginning to feel my courage building.

"Thanks you guys, this means a lot to me" I said happily. Again, they all smiled at me.

"So when you going to tell him?" asked Sam.

"I was thinking of straight after school. Cause I don't any commotion if something goes wrong" I replied. They seem to agree with me but Josh pulling one of those faces when deep in thought.

"Maybe you should tell him before" Josh finally said.

"Why is that?" asked Danny.

"Because like I said before, we've all been there. I said to myself after school I will do it or I would ring him. However, I would always bottle out or something came up. Tai I think you should go right out and tell him. Don't care if people are watching. Just do it!" explained Josh. I was going to disagree but he was right. I would probably bottle out. In addition, not to worry if people find out. They will eventually anyway, so why not now? Again all this advice was building my courage. I was going to do it. In fact, I was going to do it right NOW!!

"Your right. I'm not going to wait. I'm going to march right out them doors and confess my feelings" I said rather proudly.

"Then go get him!" encouraged Danny. "We be right behind ya every step of the way!"

"Thanks" I said again as I began to walk out the doors of the lavatory. 

I marched down the corridor conjointly with Josh's gang slowly walking behind me. I blanked out everyone around me as I looked for one person. Matt. 

I reached the lockers and there was Matt. He was talking to Izzy.

Nevertheless, as I approached them I found that my courage began to run out and my legs turned to jelly. I hid round the corner and I started to pant. I was really nervous.

"What's the matter?" asked Sam.

"I can't do it!" I said in a shaky voice.

"Of course you can. Looks his right there and no one is around. NOW is the perfect opportunity!" said Danny.

I shook my head quickly. I was acting like a little kid. Scared out of my wits from nothing. I looked back at Matt again and a saw him wave to Izzy, as he was about to leave.

"His leaving! DO IT NOW!" said Josh. Still I shook my head. Sweat was pouring down my face and I began to hyperventilate! Then as Matt was about to leave Danny shouted.

"HEY MATT!"

Matt turned round and Josh shoved me into view.

"Oh Hey Tai I was looking for you" Matt said happily.

I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot. Thousands of thoughts flew through my head all at once. I was breathing quickly and I was still sweating. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it. Matt was getting closer to me and I didn't know what to do? Run? Don't say anything? Alternatively, spill all my emotions? I had three options. Matt reached me and his expression turned worried.

"Tai, are you alright?" he asked me.

That did it! I couldn't take it anymore. My skin felt really hot and sweaty and I felt myself to begin to pass out. Which I did.

"TAI! TAI! CAN YOU HEAR ME!? TAI!" someone shouted. I could hear someone calling me ever so faintly but I did not respond. The way I thought of it. This got me out of telling Matt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My head hurt. I mean really hurt. I suddenly remembered what happened. I passed out in front of the whole school! See what I mean when I said I always make a fool of myself. I began to open my eyes slowly. However, as I opened them I had to shut them again. There was a bright light, which hurt me.

"AHHHHH!" I said as I sat up and covered my eyes.

"Oh sorry" somebody said. Obviously a female.

"TAI! Oh man you really scared me. Are you all right!?" I knew that was Matt's voice. I opened my eyes again. It took me a while before my blurry vision corrected itself. I rubbed my forehead as I began to recognise where I was. I was in the schools nurses' office.

"Yeah I'm ok" I replied. I still rubbed my head. The nurse walked over to me.

"I'm sorry about the light, that was me" apologised the nurse.

"That's ok" I said.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" asked the nurse.

"Just my head, I must have really hit it hard!" I replied. "I be ok though"

"I'm glad your ok Tai" said Matt. For a moment, I forgot he was there.

"You really did scare me. One minute I was walking over to you the next you just collapse on me!" 

"I'm sorry I didn't know what happened?" I said. Although that was partly true, I did know what I was about to do! "How long have I been out?"

"Err, well it was break time when you fainted so it must be nearly lunch time now!" replied Matt. My mouth practically dropped open. I was out for about 2 hours! That means I still have the rest of the day to tell Matt. However, I was too tired at the moment and I think it will have to wait till tomorrow.

"My Kamiya I think it's best that you should go home, I will ring your parents and tell them of the current situation" suggested the nurse.

"Yeah man, You look totally out of it!" agreed Matt.

"Well thanks!" I said sarcastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man! When you said something will come up it sure did!" said Danny.

"I wasn't expecting that!" said Josh. "Maybe an interruption but not to pass out!"

"Well at least Tai's ok, that's all that matters" said Ruby.

"Yeah we just saw him go home" said Valerie.

"Tomorrow were going to really have to help Tai" said Sam. "After today he might just give up!"

"Yeah, so what can we do?" asked Ruby.

"First thing tomorrow we go and talk to Matt" said Josh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Next day)

Again, I found myself up early before school. Moreover, once again I was thinking. I did build up courage to tell Matt but when the opportunity came I go and pass out! I was really nervous and worried at the same time. You see it's easy for Josh to say go and tell him but it's hard just to say three little words. I love you. That's all I have to say to Matt. However, I've failed every time. I really want to tell him because I'm getting to that point when I'm going to have a nervous brake down or end up doing a big mistake. My emotions always get the better of me. Maybe it's because I bottle them up in side for so long that one of these days there going to erupt! In addition, that will probably happen when I tell Matt. That's it! I've decided. I'm going to head to school early to meet Matt then I can tell him.

I lay in my bed for what seemed like ages before I heard my alarm clock go off. I slammed my fist down on it to shut the thing up. I tiredly got out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Kari, Kari" I said as I shook her lightly "Come on wake up! It's a school day!"

"In a minute Tai" Kari mumbled out. I left her be for a while as I went to get ready.

It didn't take me long because all I had to do was get dressed and brush my wild brown hair. I then tried again to wake up my little sis.

"KARI!! GET UP!!" I shouted a bit to loudly. I never seen her jump up so fast.

"Tai next time warn me! It's already bad enough when you tiggle me. I don't want to go deaf!" she said angrily.

"Sorry but it got you up" I apologised. Kari just rolled her eyes and climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed.

"I make us some breakfast" I said as I left our bedroom. 

It was now around 7:00am and I finished making breakfast. Amazing enough I had time to make a full English breakfast. Toast, eggs, bacon, etc. 

When Kari sat at the table, she seemed to be really pleased. I managed to get back in her good books again.

"Tai, Mum told me about yesterday. What exactly happened?" Kari asked while nibbling on a bit of toast.

I sighed heavily and began my story.

"Well you know I said about telling Matt? I never got round to it. Cause you see I got really nervous and I ended up collapsing instead" I explained.

"So that's why. Mum thought you ill and coming down with something?" said Kari.

"No, unless you call madly in love an illness!" I sighed again.

"When are you going to?" asked Kari.

"I was thinking of this morning just before school starts" I replied.

"Well shall we get going then? I be able to meet TK on the way!" smiled Kari.

"Unless Davis beets him first" I said and Kari frowned.

"Some times he really gets on my nerves!" Kari said. I laughed a little.

"Yeah, well his a good kid really" I said.

"You're only saying that because Davis acts a lot like you when you was he's age! But you was a lot worse then him!" pointed out Kari.

"I wasn't that bad!" I protested.

"Yeah right!" remarked Kari.

"Let's just drop this and get to school" I said. I really didn't want to go into my child hood. I cleared up the table and tidied away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(On way to school)

"Hey there's Yolei, Cody and TK! I see you later Tai. Good luck!" said Kari as she headed off towards them.

"Yeah thanks, bye!" I replied after her.

I walked silently to school as I was thinking again! My brain seems to do a lot of that recently! Yes this time I will concentrate before I cross the road! 

I could now see my Highschool clearly in front of me. But as I got nearer, I saw Matt talking to Josh and Ruby. I hid from view as I watched them suspiciously.

"What do you guys want?" asked Matt uneasy.

"We need to talk to you about Tai" replied Josh.

"Why?" asked Matt.

"Well we know that Tai has been trying to tell you something but is finding it difficult" answered Ruby.

"What are you talking about!? Tai is my best mate! He would have told me it by now!" Matt said disbelieved "Now if you don't mind I have a class to get to".

Josh stopped Matt from going in.

"What do you think your doing!?" demanded Matt.

"Whats it look like!?" shouted Ruby.

"Calm down Ruby. Look we consider Tai as a friend. And he came to us for help. We gave him advice and he tried but without success" explained Josh. "He passed out in the process!"

"HUH!? So, that's why Tai passed out! I thought he was sick or something? OH GOD! Tai's not ill is he!?" Matt panicked.

"What!? No, no, no! Nothing like that!" said Josh.

Matt sighed with relief. "What is it then?"

"That's for Tai to tell you" said Ruby as she and Josh walked into school.

I watched Matt as he stood there thinking. What did they say to him!? OH NO!! THEY DIDN'T TELL HIM DID THEY!!?? 

I began to panic! OH NO! OH NO! OH NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!! WHAT SHALL I DO!? I knew I had to get out of there before I DID make a fool of myself again. However, as I panicked Matt spotted me. It was too late, before I realised that he was standing right behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder to acknowledge his presence. As he did I jump right out of my skin!

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I shouted as I saw it was only Matt. Only Matt!? OH NO!!!!

"Sorry Tai, I didn't mean to frighten you" apologised Matt.

"T, t, that's ok" I stuttered. Matt face expression changed to worry. 

"Tai your shaking, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"NOTHING!" I blurted out. I was lying to myself again. At that moment, I didn't know if I was nervous, embarrassed, or even scared! Again I was panicking and it was causing me to shake.

"Tai, look at yourself! How can you say nothing?" Matt pointed out.

Damn it! What can I do? What can I do!? I knew I must not faint again. I stopped myself from doing that. I didn't want a repeat of yesterday's actions!

"Well!?" Matt said getting impatient.

"I, err, umm!" I couldn't get any words out. I knew what I had to say but my voice wasn't working. I began to feel hot and sweaty again and I knew I was going to pass out again. This was all too much stress for me. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to calm down. Without success.

I knew there and then I was going to topple over. I think Matt realised what was going to happen because as I was just about to collapse Matt caught me. He used his body to support me.

"Come Tai I'm taking you to the nurses office" said Matt as he began to help me walk. But I stopped and pulled away from Matt.

"NO! I need to tell you something!" I said. Matt still had worry in his eyes but I knew that he was all ears.

"Matt, for a while now I have been feeling strange" I began.

"I knew it! Your ill isn't you!? That's why you keep collapsing!" Matt jumped to conclusions. I just looked at him confused.

"No that's not it! I'm fine. It's something else" I corrected him. A sigh of relief passed through Matt.

"Well then? What's really wrong? Josh told me you had something to say but he didn't say what" said Matt.

Therefore, Josh and Ruby didn't tell Matt. That's good because I wanted to do it myself. I took a deep breath before I began.

"Matt, I…"

TO BE CONTINUED……………

#######################################################

****

Becci 'D': I am so cruel! What a place to leave it!! 

****

Taito_obsession: NOOOOOOO!!!! How can you do that!? Tai was just about to tell Matt!!

****

Becci 'D': Where the hell did you come from!?

****

Taito_obsession: I hate you!

****

Becci 'D': I already knew that! And don't forget envy, disgust, jealous, spite, etc, etc!! I know you don't really mean any of that because you only said that because of where I left the story!

****

Taito_obsession: Whatever!

****

Becci 'D': STOP DOING A MATT!

****

Taito_obsession: Whatever!

****

Becci 'D': Oh shut up! Please review. I would appreciate it. THANKS! #^_~#

****

Taito_obsession: Flame her! Flame her! FLAME HER!!!!!!!


	3. There's always a happy ending.

Becci 'D': Yo yo yo ****

Becci 'D': Hi every one! I have just seen Pokémon the third movie: spell of the unknown! It was pretty cool. But I still think the first one was the best! Anyway enough of Pokémon this is a Digimon fic! 

Here it is! The Last chapter! Enjoy! Don't own digimon, yadda yadda yadda!! Tai's POV and a scene change is this ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Please review thanks!

##################################################################

****

What decision? Part 3

I still felt kinda giddy but I wasn't going to let that get to me. I took a deep breath.

"Matt, I,I…" 

"HEY MATT, TAI!!" Damn it Damn it Damn it! Once again I got interrupted. Why was this happening to me!? Is God taunting me? WHY!? I was just about to say it! It was on the tip of my tongue! I just built all that courage when it suddenly all gets shattered!!

"Hey you guys" greeted Matt. I didn't say anything.

"Morning" greeted Izzy.

"Hi ya Tai" Sora greeted me but I didn't acknowledge it. I walked away and headed for the entrance to school.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sora.

"Don't know" replied Matt. "He was just about to tell me something…wait a minute! TAI WAIT UP!!"

I heard Matt calling me but I didn't 'wait up' I hurried up instead. I ran. I managed to loose Matt and the others. 

I also ended up not going to my first lesson as I would of have been with Matt. I didn't know what come over me. I just suddenly felt really upset and loosing all my courage in the process. It must have been nearly break time now and I was still locked up in the boy's toilets with tears streaming down my face. Kari was right, keeping feelings bottled up just eats away at you on the inside. I heard someone come in so I quickly jumped up on top of the bog and kept quiet.

"I don't understand it. What's wrong with Tai?" I knew that was Matt talking.

"Not sure but he hasn't been himself lately" replied another voice. Obviously Izzy. 

"Since this morning I haven't seen a sign of him any where! I called his house but there was no answer. I'm really worried about him" said Matt. 

"Me too. About this morning. What did Tai say to you?" asked Izzy.

"He never had the chance to. He was just about to tell me then he went all freaky and ran off!" replied Matt. "But before Tai spoke to me that kid. What's his name? Josh I think. Came over and told me that Tai had something to say"

"Perhaps he will tell you?" suggested Izzy.

"I all ready asked. But he wouldn't. He said that it's up to Tai to tell me" replied Matt. I heard Matt sigh after he said that. He *must* be really worried about me. Maybe I should reveal myself. No! Not the state I am in at the moment. But I suddenly slipped and I landed hard on the floor. I cried out then quickly clumped my hands over my mouth.

"Hey are you alright in there?" Matt asked as he knocked on the door of the cubical.

"Mmmhmm!!!" I muffled out. Still with my hands other the top of my mouth.

"Ok just checking" He said as he and Izzy left. That was a close one. I had to get out of here quick! I unlocked the door and opened it slowly. I looked around to make sure the coast was clear. It was. I headed for the exit and opened the door. I looked around again then I ran down the corridor. But what I didn't know was that Matt and Izzy was watching me.

"I knew that was him!" Matt said, "Let's follow him!" Matt then grabbed Izzy and ran down the corridor after me. I was just about to get out of there when somebody pounced on me from behind. I crashed to the floor and sledded to a stop. 

"GET OFF ME!!" I cried out. I struggled against their hold but with out success. 

"Tai calm down!" ordered Matt. He released me and stood up. I just sat there and glared at him.

"Ok Tai, what's going on!?" Matt demanded. I stood up and glared into those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

"Not here" I said quietly.

"Tai there is no one here except you, me and Izzy. NOW SPILL!" Matt said getting annoyed.

"Ok" I said defeated. "Matt…I,I,I…" I trailed off. I couldn't do it. I then plonked my self down on the floor and let out silent tears.

Matt looked at Izzy then back at me. Matt then crouched down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Tai it's ok. Please what ever is bothering you please tell me?" Matt said softly. Izzy then came and stood in front of me.

"I reassure you Tai that every thing will be alright" Izzy said.

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked up to Izzy with my watery gaze then faced Matt.

"Matt, I know that I've been acting a little strange recently but there's a reason" I paused for a second. "Matt I want you to know that…" I still couldn't say it! Come on Tai it shouldn't be that difficult to say!? Could it?

"Know what Tai?" Matt asked. 

"I'm sorry!" I muttered as I got up and ran again. This time I got away!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran as fast as I could. As I did, tears were streaming down my face.

I just couldn't help myself. I ignored the faces staring at me from people who walked by on the street and the people who had noticed in the car. A young woman even stopped me to ask me if I was all right. I didn't answer I just ran away from her blubbering like a little baby. After that I ran all the way home I couldn't stand it I had to be in my room where nobody would bother me. I reached my apartment building. I ran up the stairs to my front door. I shakily pulled out my keys to open the door. The minute I steeped into the hallway I slammed the door and rushed to my room. Or rather mine and Kari's room. I curled up into a little ball in a shadowy corner. I sat there for awhile with tears still flowing down my cheeks. From so much crying my eye's felt tired and I ended up drifting off into a slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(After school)

"Man that test was hard today!" whined Davis.

"I have to agree with you on that one Davis" agreed TK.

"Actually it was quite easy" said Cody. Davis and TK looked at him dump folded. Kari and Yolei giggled at there expression.

"Guys we see you later, this is our turn off" said Yolei.

"Bye" said Cody.

"TK aren't you coming?" Yolei asked.

"No not tonight. I'm going round Kari's" answered TK.

"Ok see ya" Yolei said as she caught up to Cody.

"BYE!" shouted Davis. "Hey I just remembered. Ken said that he's coming down to Odaida for the weekend. His dad has some sort of work going or something." 

"That's cool. Perhaps we could go out for a meal?" suggested TK.

"Yeah that be nice" agreed Kari.

"Hehe! Already one step ahead of ya! Well Ken is. He already arranged that" said Davis.

"HEY YOU LOT!!!" someone shouted out. The three of them turned round to see Matt, Izzy, and Sora running towards them.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" asked TK.

"Have any of you seen Tai?" Matt asked slightly out of breath from running.

"Huh!? What's happened!?" Kari panicked.

"No we haven't" replied TK.

"Well Tai ran out of school today. He's really upset about something" answered Matt.

"Were really worried about him" added Sora.

"Would you have any clue where he would be Kari?" asked Izzy.

Kari thought for a moment. Then it hit her. She knew where he was.

"I think I know. But he might not be there" replied Kari.

"It's worth a try" said Davis.

"Well I will try home and the only other place I think he could be is the park" answered Kari.

"Ok me, Sora and Izzy will go to the park you lot try Kari's house" Matt ordered as he and the others ran off in the direction of the park.

"I'm really sorry guys but I have to head straight home. I really wish I could help" Davis said sadly.

"We understand Davis, we let you know what happens" said Kari.

"Thanks, see you later" Davis said as he went in his direction for home.

"Come on TK lets hurry" said Kari as she and TK ran in the direction of her house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kamiya apartment)

"Kari it don't look like no one's in" said TK as he and Kari walked in through the entrance.

"I'll check the bedroom" said Kari as she and TK walked to her and Tai's room. Kari opened the door slowly to reveal a dark room. The only light visible was the light on in the front room.

Kari looked around and saw Tai huddled up in the corner.

"He's here" Kari said relieved as she ran over to her brother.

"Tai, Tai wake up" She said as she shook his shoulder.

I was sleeping peacefully when I was awoken from the voice of my younger sister. I opened my puffy red eye's to see Kari and TK in front of me.

"Tai are you ok?" asked Kari. I looked at her with tired eyes then quickly embraced her into a hug. I began to sob slightly again.

"TK I think you should go, I see you tomorrow, kay?" Kari said.

"Ok Kari, I tell the other's his alright" TK said as he turned to leave.

"Thanks" She replied. TK then left. Kari didn't talk to me until she heard the front door close.

"What's this all about Tai?" Kari asked me. I looked at her again with now watery eyes.

"You know what I told you about the other night?" I began as Kari nodded her head. "Well I was planning to tell Matt this morning and I sorta lost it. The words were on the tip of my tongue! But I was interrupted. I just ran. That was all I could think of doing at the time even though there was no need for it" I explained.

"Oh Tai" Kari said as she wiped away my tears from my eyes.

"Perhaps you should try another motive. Why not ask Matt to go somewhere with you, just you and him then tell him?" suggested Kari. That was not a bad idea. However, before I could answer her there was a furious knocking at the front door.

Kari sighed. "I go and get it" She said as she went to answer it. I heard her open the door.

"Where's Tai!?" someone demanded.

"I'm sorry Kari but I couldn't stop him!" TK apologised. The next thing I knew was Matt, Sora, and Izzy barged into the room.

"Tai!" Matt cried happily as he ran to me brought me into a hug. This rather surprised me. He then held me by my shoulders.

"Tai don't you ever do that to me again! You had me really worried!" Matt explained. I still had a surprised look on my face. I never expected him to worry so much.

"I'm ok" I said. Matt stared into my watery brown eyes for a minute.

"No you're not. You've been crying. And you ran out of school today! What is wrong!?" Matt demanded but with concern and worry in his voice.

"Please Tai? We want to help you" said Sora. They were all worried about me. But I didn't want to spill with all the others there. It would make it more difficult for me. 

"Err… um… well… you see… that" I was lost for words once again. I sighed heavily.

"I can't…not now kay?" I said. Sora looked like she was going to explode with frustration but Matt was more understanding.

"It's ok Tai, but you will let us know?" Matt said. I nodded my head.

"Ok Tai, we *Will* see you in school tomorrow" Matt said as he, Sora, Izzy and TK the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Next day)

Ah, I new day, a fresh start. After a long talk with Kari last night, I was ready to face my challenge again. In addition, this time there will be *NO* interruptions, *NO* passing out and make a prat out of self and *NO* running away. This time I was going to invite Matt back my place after school. Where (hopefully) none of those things will happen. Kari said she will go out and my parents won't be in. Good, all going to plan. All I have to do now is ask Matt.

I walked down the schools corridors heading for registration. While on the way I bumped into Josh and his gang.

"Hey Tai" greeted Ruby.

"Hiya" I greeted all of them.

"So, have you told him yet?" asked Josh. I shook my head.

"No, but tonight I am going to" I said rather proudly.

"Good for you, hope it goes well" said Sam.

"Me too" I agreed. 

"See ya around Tai and good luck" said Josh.

"Thanks you lot" I said as I continued my journey to registration.

I reached the class room door and I open it. Matt, Sora and Izzy were already there. Plus some other class mates.

"Hey Tai, I was worried that you were not going to show today" emitted Matt.

"You doubted me?" I questioned "I might hate school but I do turn up!"

Matt just smiled. "Whatever!" 

Those famous Ishida words again. Whenever I hear anybody say them, it always reminds me of Matt.

"So you ok today?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, thanks" I said, "If you don't mind I rather not talk about it"

"Ok" was all Sora said and she went and continued with her conversation with Izzy.

"Matt, I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight?" I asked him. 

"Yeah sure thing Tai, I would like to" Matt said happily. That made me smile. The first bit of my task was done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(After School: Kamiya's apartment) 

Matt and I walked through the front door. We took are shoes off and laid down our school bags. 

"You want any thing to drink?" I asked him as I stuck my head in the fridge.

"What you got?" Matt replied.

"Err, lemonade, cola, sunny-delight, water and my dads beer. But that's not for us to touch!" I answered.

"I just have Cola, thanks" said Matt. I grabbed him and me a can and shut the fridge.

"Here you go" I said as I plonked myself next to Matt on the sofa.

"Cheers" replied Matt. We sorta sat in silence for a bit while we drank our colas. Then Matt got round to that conversation again about yesterday.

"Tai, You know that if anything is bothering you? That I'm here to help" said Matt. I sighed. 

"I know Matt" I said. Right if were on this conversation now I might as well get this over and done with. Matt was just about to say something when I cut him off.

"Matt listen, there's a reason I asked you round today" I started. I also began to panic a little and I think Matt noticed.

"I have to ask you something, or rather tell you something" I corrected myself.

"What is it Tai?" Matt asked in a concerned voice.

"Matt…I" My eyes began to tear and I was shaking a little,

"Matt I, I, I love you!" I said so quickly that I think he didn't here me. However, I said it. I finally said it! After all this time I built up the courage and said it! I lowered my head and not dare look at him.

"W,w,what!?" he stammered.

"I said I love you Matt. I have for a long time. That's why I've been acting funny lately. You don't realise how hard it was for just to say that!" I explained still not looking at him. More tears flew down my cheeks as I waited patiently for what ever he was going to throw at me.

"Tai, I never, I mean… I don't know what to say!?" Matt said in shock.

"How about? I hate you Taichi and I never wanna see a fag like you again!" I suggested. That's what I was expecting him to say.

"Tai! I will never ever say anything like that to you!" Matt said sounding cross. "You listen to me now Kamiya. I want you to know that our friendship is close, in fact, it is more than close! And I've been thinking a lot recently too" I looked up at him to see a warm smile on his face. He then leaned over to me and brushed my tears away.

"I love you too" he whispered back. Now I was the one in shock! But before I could say anything I suddenly felt a warm sensation through out my body.

Matt was kissing me passionately. I returned our first, indescribable kiss by releasing my tongue, which soon found itself, tangled with another.

I felt so happy, delighted, full of joy! So loved! And I loved it! I never wanted this kiss to end! It felt like the world around us froze as I kissed the boy of my dreams. We finally let go, as we needed to breathe! My cheeks felt like they were on fire as did my soul!

"Matt I have been waiting so long to do that" I told him.

"Actually, I have as well" emitted Matt. I was in shock again! Matt loved me all this time like I loved him and we were both to afraid to tell one another! But I actually was the one to brake our silence. As I am the holder of courage after all.

THE END

#######################################################

****

Becci 'D': I DONE IT!! I'VE FINISHED IT!!! Sorry it took me so long to post it up but I've been doing exams!!! Therefore, I have been busy! However, really that is no excuse for all you viewers in suspense from where I left off my story last time! SORRY!!! Anyway, PLEASE review I would really appreciate it! THANKS!! #^__~#


End file.
